Persuasion
by Lady Feylene
Summary: The war is over and everyone's celebrating. Except for Remus Lupin. On the night of a rather large celebration, a close friend attempts to bring him out of his depression. (Spoilers for OotP)


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Title: Persuasion

  
  


Rating: R

  
  


Pairing: Remus/Tonks

  
  


Spoilers: OotP

  
  


Warnings: Mature themes, sexual situations.

  
  


Summary: Shortly after the fall of Voldemort, Tonks attempts to rouse Remus out of his seemingly un-ending depression. 

  
  


Author's note: They're just too fucking cute together! All righty...I've had a lot of requests for another Remus/Tonks story which I am more then happy to oblige. And everyone has asked for a *bit* more smut, if I don't mind please? I've done my best, but if it seems odd and disjointed, that's mainly because I'm a lesbian and heterosexual smut scenes come rather hard to me.

  
  


Set after the fall of Voldemort.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Persuasion

  
  
  
  


Nymphodora Tonks-who would certainly hit you if you *ever* used her first name-sighed and picked at her breakfast. It was over. The small phrase rang in her mind over and over and over again. It was over, Voldemort was dead, and the wizarding world rejoiced.

  
  


Well, most of it anyway. Tonks' eyes wandered down the breakfast table to a grey haired man who wasn't eating much either. The war had taken a toll on Remus Lupin, and the young woman was worried about him. Moreso then anyone else that had come through the war, but she wasn't worried about that. If she was completely honest with herself-which she forced herself to be-she had been harboring feelings for the werewolf for years now. Since the start of the war at least. And as she had watched him, standing amongst all that fell, they had only grew.

  
  


"Hey Remus." She called, her voice light and unconcerned. "You going to that big to-do at the school tonight?"

  
  


Dumbledore had arranged some festivities at Hogwarts for that night, to celebrate the end of the school year and the end of the war. And the Order was invited.

  
  


"Oh, I don't think so." Remus shook his head, smiling wanly.

  
  


"Why not?" Tonks pushed.

  
  


'I'm not much for those sorts of things." Remus said, elusively. Tonks sighed. Why did he have to be so damn stubborn? A cynical part of her mind swore he enjoyed it, liked playing the emotional martyr. But she knew that it had been a difficult few years for him. 

  
  


"Come on..." She gave him a bright smile. "You're a war hero. Besides, harry'll want to see you." 

  
  


Remus' eyes changed, ever so slightly. Tonks had to stop herself from a self satisfied grin. She'd said the magic word.

  
  


"Perhaps...I'll think about it." He gave a rather vague smile, one that didn't touch his eyes. But Tonks had grown rather used to that. Remus wasn't a very expressive person. She had decided he had perhaps three facial expressions. Polite, politely confused, and politely agitated. But sometimes he bordered on pensive and depressed. But not when he thought anyone was looking.

  
  


//He *really* needs to relax and try and have some fun.// She finished up her breakfast, and stood up, wiping her lips with a napkin.

  
  


"Ah well, I'm off." She said cheerily. "Need something to wear tonight..." 

  
  


"Dress robes?" Remus asked, and Tonks added politely curious to the list of his expressions.

  
  


"Blegh! Not if my life depended on it." She made a face. She'd dress up, but she wasn't going to wear dress robes. "I'll see you later." She patted him briefly on the shoulder before leaving the room.

  
  


****

  
  


Remus Lupin stared down at the cold mess that had originally been his breakfast. He knew he should eat, but he couldn't bring himself to. He was tired. Bone tired, and he lacked much ambition to do anything. The war was over, and a large part of him was relieved. But the rest was just...empty.

  
  


Too many had been lost. He was, he reflected, the only one left. Sirius had fallen first, and Remus himself had sat by and watched as Peter was executed. And countless others who had fallen before wands...

  
  


It was, he reflected, sometimes too much for him. And he was left now with a very vague sense of misdirection. What was he to do now, with the war over and done with? He was still unable to get a job, regardless of his services against Voldemort and his forces. The war had been all he had really.

  
  


He pushed his plate aside, needing air. Or at least solitude. Which he found in his room, the door locked against any visitors. There were very few people that he wanted to see.

  
  


Which brought his mind about to Dumbledore's feast. He didn't want to go. He didn't want to hear the speeches, the toasts the tributes. He didn't want to hear their names, remembered solemnly. He didn't want to have to smile and shake hands and be jolly. 

  
  


But he *did* want to see Harry.

  
  


//It's his last year....and he defeated Voldemort. You should go for him.// He knew he should. Perhaps..perhaps if he just put in a brief appearance...

  
  


//Yes. I'll stop by, perhaps have a drink, speak to harry and then excuse myself.// It seemed a good idea. And, he supposed he *should* get out. It was no use, letting himself waste away. But what else could he do?

  
  


Sighing, he decided to spend most of the day doing what he normally did, which was sleeping. He had decided that sleep was the only time he didn't feel dead inside. And that, in his mind, was a very god thing indeed.

  
  


****

  
  


A day spent shopping was *not*, in Tonks' opinion, a day well spent. She loved clothes, but she hated stores. And sales witches. They always looked down their noses at her. Well, that was their problem. *She* was an Auror, thank them very much!

  
  


After hours of fruitless searching, she had finally found an outfit she felt was suitable. And just in time she realized. She practically flew back, doors slamming and furniture skittering as she unceremoniously rushed to the room she used. Remus' door, she noted, was closed. And probably locked.

  
  


//Sleeping....which means he's probably not coming. Damn!// But...well, she'd try him again, right before she left. She threw open her door, and it crashed closed behind her. At least she didn't have to worry about doing her hair and makeup, that would take her...five minutes, tops. One of the advantages to being a metamorphmagus. She pulled off her jeans and her tee-shirt, fishing around in the bag. 

  
  


"Aha!" She pulled out a long black skirt and a sleeveless dragon skin shirt. She pulled on the shirt, nodding at the way it fit. A little snug, but that was all right. Sure, she didn't have a figure off of Adult Magic or anything like that, but she didn't much care. She pulled on the skirt, snug at the hips and loose around her feet, and surveyed herself in the mirror. She went with blond hair...the shirt was a bright blue. Short blond hair, curled. Makeup, blue over her eyes and some lipstick. She wasn't much for makeup, really.

  
  


She nodded to herself in the mirror, who commented that perhaps her shirt was a tad too tight. She scoffed, and flounced out of the room. She knocked loudly on Remus' door, fully intending to wake him up if he was still sleeping.

  
  


"Just a minute!"

  
  


Well, at least he wasn't sleeping. Tonks ran a hand through her hair, finger combing the loose curls. Remus opened the door, and Tonks had to stifle another smug smile when she saw his expression. His eyes went just a bit wide, and his lips twitched just a tad.

  
  


"You certainly weren't joking when you said you wouldn't be wearing dress robes..." Remus ventured. 

  
  


"Nope!" Tonks grinned. "So...you're coming, right?"

  
  


"I...for a moment or two." Remus relented, and Tonks' practically squealed in delight. 

  
  


"Great! You'll have a good time Remus, you really will..." She grabbed his hand, practically hauling him out of the room.

  
  


"I'm only staying for a minute..." Remus told her. "I'm just going to say hello to Harry and to Dumbledore, and then I'll be leaving."

  
  


"Remus!" Tonks' whirled on him, hands on her hips. "You've spent the last week sleeping! You're going to enjoy yourself to night...if it kills us both!" 

****

  
  


Remus was rather taken aback by Tonks' enthusiasm. And then by her insistence that he enjoy himself. And of course, he was still attempting to wrap his mind around what she considered formal attire. //Is she aware of just how much of her breasts she's exposing?//

  
  


'Tonks...please..." He really didn't want to stay long. "I'm not comfortable in these situations..."

  
  


"It's not a situation, it's a feast." Tonks said, sternly. "And for god's sake Remus, you're friends are going to be there. It isn't as if I'm dragging you to...to a Security Troll Trainer's convention!"

  
  


Remus frowned politely. She did have a point, but she wasn't exactly grasping his reasoning for why he didn't want to go. Yes, he knew all of his friends would be there. What ones he had left. And strangely, he was more comfortable by himself.

  
  


"I'd rather not stay too long." Was the only answer he could give.

  
  


"Fine! We won't stay long!" Tonks' threw up her hands. //We?//

  
  


"You can stay as long as you'd like..." Remus said.

  
  


"No. I'm not going to let you spend another night by yourself feeling lousy." Tonks said, firmly. "It's not healthy."

  
  


"I'm fine." Remus assured her. "I've always been a bit of a loner..."

  
  


"Not when Sirius was alive."

  
  


Remus blanched a bit at that. There was no real malice behind the words, but they struck a chord anyway. He frowned, his mind struggling with words. But what could he say that would dispute what she said, considering it was the truth.

  
  


"Sirius had been my friend since I was ten years old." Remus said, quietly. "We had...a bond. He wasn't simply a friend, Tonks, he was..." He trailed off, still searching for a way to explain it. Sirius had been his past. Sirius had been good times and acceptance and essentially, his life.

  
  


"Oh!" Tonks' eyes widened, and she looked nervous suddenly. "Oh...Remus...i didn't realize...i mean...I should have figured, the way you two were but..." She trailed off. "So, I guess this being a date's out of the question, huh?"

  
  


"What?" Remus was thoroughly perplexed now. //What does she...oh. Oh!// "Oh, no, no." He shook his head, laughing slightly. "No, Sirius and I were never together romantically, I didn't mean it in that way."

  
  


"Oh!" Tonks' laughed a little. "The way you were talking..."

  
  


"I realize that now, yes." 

  
  


There was a moment of silence, and Remus remembered Tonks' little joke about a date. Oh yes, that would go over wonderfully. The werewolf shows up with a girl practically have his age on his arm...not that he would have minded, truth be told. Tonks was an...well, appealing was the only word Remus could use for her. She was clever and straightforward and could be charming when she wanted to be. But thoughts of that nature were the farthest from Remus' mind. 

  
  


"We should really get going." Tonks said, grabbing Remus' and again and dragging him. He had a feeling it was going to be a long night.

  
  


****

  
  
  
  


Tonks' decided she enjoyed these sorts of things, even if she didn't know half the people there. It didn't matter, she was talking with Ron and Hermione, and Ron's sister Ginny. The feast had rapidly progressed to something more like a party, once the eating was done with. Complete with music. 

  
  


"...really think it would be too hard..." Ron was saying, and Tonks just nodded. She was looking at Remus out of the corner of her eye. He was talking to Harry in a corner, quietly. And neither one of them looked very happy. Why did Remus have to bring everyone else down? Harry had looked fine, until Remus went to talk with him.

  
  


"...heard that it's extremely difficult..."

  
  


"Mmm." Tonks said, eyes narrowing as she saw Remus give Harry a brief hug and then head for the exit. "Oh no you don't..." She mumbled under her breath. She excused herself, and shoved through the crowds of talking and dancing students, teachers and guests.

  
  


"Hey!" She called, reaching out and grabbing Remus' wrist. "Where are you going?"

  
  


'Home." Remus said. "I sat through dinner, I chatted with Albus and harry, and now I'm going home."

  
  


"No you aren't." Tonks' said, firmly. 

  
  


"Nymphodora..."

  
  


"Why? Why do you want to go home? Everyone here is happy. Look at them. Happy. Why can't you be happy?"

  
  


"Because I'm not." Remus said, his voice holding more bite then Tonks' was used to hearing. 

  
  


"But you can be..." Tonks' sighed. "Come on. Let's talk. We'll go outside, okay?"

  
  


"Fine." Remus' voice was clipped and a bit cold, and Tonks' didn't like it at all. But at least he was showing some emotion. She dragged him out to the gardens, finding a bench for them to sit on. 

  
  


"Look...Remus...I'm worried about you." Tonks' told him. "You can't keep going on like this. You're...you're gonna start drifting."

  
  


"I already am." Remus said, sighing and leaning back. "Tonks, I've been drifting for years now. At least I had some purpose with the war, but now..." He shrugged.

  
  


"You've got purpose." Tonks said. So that was what all this was about?

  
  


"Oh? Please enlighten me, then."

  
  


"Well..." Tonks frowned. "I like you." She said, shrugging.

  
  


"So I should exist for you?" Remus raised an eyebrow.

  
  


"Do you have anything better to exist for?" She asked, a bit more coyly then she had intended.

  
  


"No." That was certainly bitter. "No, Tonks I don't."

  
  


"You have Harry." She said, putting a hand on his back and rubbing gently. "You have Harry, and you have yourself. And I'd say that's something to live for."

  
  


"Tonks, if you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly a fine specimen of...well, of anything." Remus gave a humorless laugh.

  
  


"Not right now..." Tonks said. "But...if you, you know, actually ate a meal and left your room once in a while, you'd look pretty good."

  
  


"Flattery will get you nowhere."

  
  


"It's not flattery, you ninny, it's the truth." Tonks sighed. 'I know it might look pretty bad now, but it isn't. It's new times, Remus. Better times. For all of us."

  
  


"You seem very...optimistic."

  
  


"Of course I am. After what we just went through? Remus, living in a box would be better times." She grinned, hoping to get a smile out of him. She was rewarded with a very small curving of lips.

  
  


"When you're my age Tonks, and you've seen two wars, you won't be quite so cheerful."

  
  


"As long as I'm not as morose as you." Tonks said. "But I meant what I said." She frowned thoughtfully. Talking hadn't worked. Getting him among old familiar faces hadn't worked. She was going to have to use desperate measures. Well, not *desperate*...

  
  


"Tonks, I'm sorry, but I highly doubt I'm going to enjoy myself...."

  
  


She didn't want to hear it. She kissed him, silencing any other protest. She slid her tongue into his open mouth, well aware there was no reaction whatsoever from him. She didn't care. She let her hands slip up, to press against his cheeks, holding in place while she kissed him. She felt his tongue stir against hers, but then went still.

  
  


"Did you enjoy *that*?" She asked, pulling away and glaring at him.

  
  


"I....well." Remus opened his mouth to speak, but snapped it shut again. "Erm. Well."

  
  


"I'm going to take that to be a regular male reaction that means yes." Tonks said. "Next question: You wanna do it again?"

  
  


"I...I'm not certain that...that that would be a very good idea...'

  
  


"That isn't what I asked." Tonks grinned. It was a nice change to see him so flustered. "I asked if you wanted to do it again?"

  
  


"No." Remus said. Tonks sighed. Well, she had made a fool out of herself for no reason at all. She stood up, jaw set.

  
  


'All right then. I'm going back inside. You do whatever the hell you want to." She turned her back on him, shoulders rigid. Wonderful. But fine. Let him be that way. Let him waste away and die! If he wasn't going to do anything about it, then why should she care? She stormed past the castle, not wanting to deal with anyone...

  
  


****

  
  


//You made a mess of that.// Remus told himself, running his hands over his face. He *had* enjoyed the kiss. Far too much, for his own liking. And he had wanted to kiss her again. But he knew that to do so would be a horrible idea. 

  
  


//She's young. And she didn't mean anything by it.// He decided, rising and preparing to leave. He was really going to have to see about finding somewhere else to stay. A handful of the Order was still at the Black residence, but most had returned to their own homes. It was only himself, Tonks and Mad Eye, really.

  
  


He sighed, smoothing his robes and willing his body to calm down. It had just been a kiss. A rather good kiss yes, but nothing to get so worked up over. He smoothed his robes once more, and headed home.

  
  


Home, he realized, had been a bad idea.

  
  


"Oh....er...I..."

  
  


//Oh, this is just lovely. First you shove her away, and now you walk in on her crying in the kitchen. She's officially going to hate you now.//

  
  


"What?" Tonks snapped, looking up and wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

  
  


"I didn't think you'd be here, since you knew I was leaving." Remus said, eyes fixed on the floor.

  
  


"Oh. Well. I decided I didn't want to stay either." She sniffed a bit, glaring at him.

  
  


"Yes. Er...I'm just going to go to bed. I'm...I'm sorry. About everything."

  
  


"Don't bother." 

  
  


"No...i am." Remus said, wondering why on earth he was sitting down across from her and not fleeing the room as he should be doing. "I didn't mean to upset you, that was never my intention. I...I simply..."

  
  


"You what, Remus?"

  
  


"I didn't think you would be so...emotional over all of this. Over me."

  
  


"Damn it Remus, I've only been in love with you for the past year or so!" She snapped.

  
  


Remus had no idea what to say to that. He was, quite frankly, stunned. He leaned back in his chair, gaping at her with a stricken expression. What *did* one say to that? He had no words, least no words that he could summon to the front of his mind and translate into speech.

  
  


'I had no idea." He finally offered.

  
  


"Of course you didn't! You never paid any attention to anyone who was alive!"

  
  


The words stung. How dare she accuse him of that? Certainly he was still in mourning over all the friends that had gone before him, but to claim he had cut himself off so completely...

  
  


But then again, wasn't there some truth to her words? He had been a bit...withdrawn. But that was simply his way. //Then why haven't you noticed her attentions until she flings them in your face?// 

  
  


"No, I suppose I didn't." Remus said, a bit coldly. She didn't understand, she couldn't. She was far too young, and in a way sheltered. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go an wallow in self pity some more." He rose swiftly and left the room, back rigid and hands balled into tight fists.

  
  


He slammed the door to his room, loudly. He threw himself down on his bed, and considered briefly going back downstairs and throwing a proper fit. He hadn't done something of that nature since he was a child, but he felt it may do him some good. Tonks hadn't the slightest idea what was going on inside of his mind, not did she ever try. She simply assumed he was morose and despondent, and felt that he had no reason.

  
  


//I have nothing left.// He thought to himself, laying on his stomach with his head pillowed on his hands. //It's only me left. And Severus, but he's never once offered me the slightest bit of sympathy.// There was truly no one that Remus could go to, no one that Remus could take comfort in. He had attempted to, in Harry, but he generally found Harry would simply get depressed and change the subject. Of course he was still mourning, when it came to closure he was rather adrift.

  
  


With Peter, there had been closure. He had been there, he had been able to say goodbye. A sad thing, that the only friend he had ever been able to see to rest was the traitor. But, in death all sins were absolved and Peter had eventually turned himself in. But James and Sirius...

  
  


It was as if there was simply a hole, where they had once been. A great, gaping hole that threatened to swallow him every waking day of his life. And it took all he could to not give in. It would be rather easy, he had always supposed, to simply allow the grief to take him. But something in him wouldn't allow it. 

  
  


//You left me with quite the burden.// Remus said in his mind, though he wasn't sure who exactly he was addressing. All three of them, he supposed. //Oh god I miss you...//

  
  


He felt the tears springing to his eyes. He hardly every cried, but now, after this night, he supposed he could let himself go. Just lay there and cry, and let everything out. But, of course, that wasn't going to happen. A knock at the door silenced any sobs he was about to release.

  
  


"Just a moment.' Remus said, wit a resigned sigh. He knew who it would be. What did she want now? Hadn't she done enough damage?

  
  


'Yes?" He asked, pulling back the door and pursing his lips. Tonks was red eyes and abashed, and she stared at the floor rather then at him.

  
  


"M sorry." She said, in a rather small voice.

  
  


"Yes, well, thank you." Remus kept his voice as neutral as he could.

  
  


"I shouldn't have said that." She continued, hands folded behind her back.

  
  


"It's all right." Remus said. At least she felt badly for it. "You're forgiven."

  
  


"Can I come in?" She asked, looking up with hopeful eyes.

  
  


"Er...why?" It wasn't the brightest thing to say, but it was the first thing that popped into Remus' mind. And he couldn't help but feel a pang of fear when a woman who admitted to being in love with him asked to be let into his bedroom at night.

  
  


"I thought we could....talk, I guess."

  
  


"Talk?" Remus had the distinct impression that what she wanted to do had very little to do with talking. "It's only...the last time we 'talked' I ended up with your tongue down my throat..."

  
  


"Oh, my tongue can end up wherever you want it.' Tonks said with a shrug, and Remus nearly chocked. 

  
  


"I...er...I really don't think that your tongue ending up anywhere would be much of a good idea..." Remus sputtered.

  
  


"Stop being such a prude, Remus." Tonks said, folding her arms. Oh dear. Remus stared strait ahead, eyes avoiding her front at all costs.

  
  


"I'm not a prude." Remus said, honestly. "But we're both rather emotional right now, and you're rather tarted up at the moment and I don't think that...whatever might happen here tonight would be a good idea."

  
  


"Why not?" Tonks asked, raising he eyebrows. "You know how i feel about you, it's not like you'd be taking advantage of me..."

  
  


"But I would." Remus explained. "*Because* of how you feel about me. I...I can't honestly say I return your feelings, and so were I to allow you in here, and were we to go to bed together, I would be exploiting your feelings for my own selfish purposes. And I am not going to do that."

  
  


"Stop being so high and mighty." Tonks said, rolling her eyes. "I'm not an idiot...it isn't like I'm expecting you to sleep with me and then profess your love for me, and carry me off into the sunset. I'm expecting you to sleep with me, and then probably be really awkward in the morning."

"Please don't do this." Remus wasn't sure he'd be able to handle it. Certainly she was attractive, and he did considered her a friend, but...

  
  


"Why not?" Tonks leaned forward, pressing her body against his. He could feel her breasts against his chest, and her stomach against his hip. 

  
  


"Because..."

  
  


"Because why? Come on Remus...when was the last time you were with anyone?"

  
  


It was damn good question, and the fact that Remus couldn't remember certainly said something. He sighed. She wasn't going to leave him alone. And what was the harm, really? She knew what she was getting...a one night stand. And she seemed legitimately unconcerned. 

  
  


"fine. Come in." Remus stepped aside, letting her into his room.

  
  


****

  
  


Tonks flounced into the room, brushing Remus aside. He could be so damn uptight sometimes. Thankfully now wasn't one of them. She wasn't expecting much, just sex. And that was fin with her. Sex would at least be a starting point. 

  
  


"Lock the door, okay?" She called over her shoulder. She could be completely business like about this, and she would.

  
  


"Of course."

  
  


She heard the click of the door locking, and she turned to Remus, hands on her hips. He looked...more resigned then anything. As though this were some awful task he knew he had to go through with. //I'll have to change that.//

  
  


"Don't look like this is such a chore..." Tonks said, rolling her eyes. "Come here..."

  
  


She walked towards him, swaying her hips. He licked his lips, probably out of nervousness, and Tonks wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body close to his. For all his frailty, he wasn't that out of shape. Just...a bit on the thin side.

  
  


"Tonks, are you certain..."

  
  


But she wasn't going to listen to him try and stall. She sealed her lips over his once more, her tongue breaching the barrier of his lips. No more talking, at least not of that kind. She tangled her hands in his hair, her tongue exploring his mouth. Eventually, she felt his tongue move against hers, and she felt his hands on her waist. Among other things. This was much better. He was reacting properly now, and he hadn't pulled away to ask her if she was certain.

  
  


After a few minutes of kissing, Tonks decided to take things a step further. "See? Isn't this better then wallowing in self pity?" She asked pulling away. 'But if we're going to do things right, these..." She plucked at his robes. "Have got to go..."

  
  


"You're decidedly chipper about this." Remus said, raising an eyebrow.

  
  


"Well, yeah." Tonks laughed, starting in on the clasps of his robes. "I like to think that like most normal people, I enjoy sex.. Unlike you, who obviously consider it a bit of a bother..."

  
  


"I don't think it a bother." Remus said with a sigh, allowing her to undress him. "I just...generally don't go about it like this."

  
  


"And how do you usually do it?" She asked, sliding his robes off of his shoulders. Now she had his jumper and trousers to deal with. Why did the man have to wear so many damn layers?

  
  


"Usually there's dinner and courting involved." Remus explained. "And I've not been bullied into it."

  
  


"We can stop whenever you'd like..." Tonks said, sliding her hand down to rest over the slight hardness at the front of Remus' trousers.

  
  


"No, we can't, because you'll just keep badgering me until I relent." Remus said, his eyes widening slightly at the contact. Tonks grinned, squeezing slightly and enjoying the gasp that came from Remus.

  
  


"You're right.' She agreed, taking her hand away. 'But you could really act like you're enjoying it..."

  
  


"So you'd prefer I fake it?" Remus asked, raising an eyebrow. Tonks opened her mouth to protest, but caught the faintest of smiles at the edge of the werewolf's lips. He was joking.

  
  


"If you have to..." She said, grinning wickedly.

  
  


Remus just rolled his eyes, but at least helped to slip his jumper off. "Oh for the love of god! Why...why?" He was wearing an undershirt as well, and Remus gave a soft chuckle.

  
  


"I didn't exactly dress for tonight's events. Not these ones, at any rate."

  
  


"I didn't even bother with a bra, and you've got about four layers on!"

  
  


"It's not my problem that you have no care for decency." Remus said, primly, as he stripped off of his undershirt. 'There. Is that better?"

  
  


"Much." Tonks said, nodding her head admirably. //He needs some meat on him, but not bad...// She let one hand trail down his chest, resting it against his stomach. 

  
  


"You'll have to forgive my current state...I've not been myself of late, as you're so keen on pointing out tonight."

  
  


"Oh shut up." She hated when people apologized for themselves. 'I don't want you because of your amazing body." She rolled her eyes.

  
  


"So you admit I have an amazing body?" Remus asked, and Tonks was just glad he was relaxing a bit. It was hard not to, in a situation like this. She leaned in again, kissing him briefly while her hands continued lower.

  
  


"Now...we just have *these*." She said, hooking a finger in the waistband of his trousers.

  
  


"And I suppose I'm the only one who's going to be taking their clothes off then?" He asked, eyebrow raised.

  
  


"Well, you haven't tried to undress me..." Tonks said, shrugging.

  
  


"You're quite right. I suppose I'll have to do something about that too." Remus gave a heavy sigh, and his hands went to her shoulders, sliding under the straps of her shirt. She shuddered as his fingers stroked over her skin, easing the straps downwards "Forgive me if I'm a bit slower then you, these old fingers, you know..."

  
  


"You're not old." Tonks said, but she gasped as his lips found her shoulder, kissing the skin he had just bared. She shivered, one hand tangling in his hair. That felt rather good, actually. His lips followed her strap down, kissing a path along her skin. 

  
  


"I'm a bit older then you...' He told her, slipping her shirt down. She shivered a bit, as the cold air hit her skin. She had the sudden urge to wrap her arms around herself, but more to shield herself from the cold then from Remus' eyes. He was looking down at her mildly, his fingers still stroking the flesh of her arms.

  
  


"So?" She shrugged, and his hands slipped along her arms to cup her breasts. She closed her eyes, shuddering as his fingers played over sensitive flesh, teasing her mercilessly. 

  
  


"I was simply pointing it out.' Remus continued, his voice amazingly calm considering the situation. She arched her back, pressing her breasts into his hands, biting at her lower lip as his thigh slid between hers, insinuating itself in the folds of her skirt.

  
  


"We're gonna have to get rid of the skirt." She told him. She could hardly feel anything through it.

  
  


"I believe that would be an acceptable course of action." Remus agreed, hands leaving her breasts to draw down her skirt. Her skin pricked slightly, and she kicked the heap of fabric away from her, standing clad only in a pair of dark blue panties and her slippers. She tossed her head, feeling a bit put off at the rather clinical way he was looking at her. *Generally* when men looked at a mostly naked young women there was some look of lust or desire on their face. Not just...mild curiosity. It was a bit unsettling.

  
  


"Am I up to snuff?" Tonks asked, with a little scoff.

  
  


"Yes." Remus said, smiling softly. "Yes, I believe you are."

  
  


'Good." Tonks decided this was the strangest foreplay she had ever engaged in. She licked her lips, and Remus rested his hands on her hips, thumbs circling the angles of her hipbones sensuously. His lips found hers once more, and she decided she could excuse his professional attitude....

  
  


***

  
  


Remus had the feeling he wasn't quite living up to Tonks' expectations. Well, there was nothing he was going to do about that. He leaned his body into hers, enjoying the sensation of her breasts pressed against his bare chest. Her nipples were hard and sharp, and rubbed against him in a delightful manner. He slipped his thigh between her legs again, finding no hindering resistance.

  
  


"I believe I prefer this without the skirt." Remus told her, sliding his tongue along the shell of her ear.

  
  


"Definitely works better." Tonks agreed, and she ground herself against his thigh. He was certainly wondering why exactly he'd been so against this. It was a simply physical encounter, and it was all well and good. More then well and good, really, as he felt the slightly damp warmth radiating from between her legs. His earlier inhibitions had dissipated, and he found himself achingly hard as she rubbed on his thigh.

  
  


"I believe we're going to need to make our way to the bed presently." Remus said, fingers sliding under the edges of her undergarments. 

  
  


"There's plenty of time for that." She said, sighing a bit as Remus removed his thigh. But he slipped her underwear off, tossing it aside to join her discarded shirt and skirt. And then she was naked. 

  
  


"Hey!" Tonks exclaimed, raising her eyebrows. "Not fair..."

  
  


"Oh?" Remus shrugged. "Fine then." He undid his belt, and slipped off his trousers and boxes, nonchalantly undressing in front of her. He stood up, feeling nothing strange about standing naked in front of her. She was naked as well.

  
  


"Much better." Tonks said, licking her lips in what Remus could only classify as a predatory manner. She ran a hand down his chest, her fingernails skimming lightly over his skin. She continued down, and he had to stifle a small gasp as her fingers closed around his length. Her hands were small, but very skilled it turned out. She ran her fist along him, firmly and confidently. 

  
  


'You'd best be...careful..." Remus panted. "Or this is going to be over a bit too soon..."

  
  


"Well, we wouldn't want that." Tonks agreed, giving a quick squeeze before releasing him. She sprang back onto the bed easily, and held her hands out to Remus. He chuckled a bit at the gesture-he found it oddly endearing. Taking her hands, he allowed her to pull him onto the bed over her.

  
  


"Taking things rather quick, are we?" Remus asked, as he found her legs wrapping around his hips. 

  
  


"Not exactly..." She arched her back, and Remus gasped as he felt her damp warmth sliding along his length. She lowered her hips, her lips finding his. Returning the kiss, Remus reached down between them, his fingers caressing her thigh. He moved upwards, slowly, tracing teasing circles on her flesh. He could hear her whimpering, and he finally slipped one finger into her moist depths, smiling at the reaction he received. She was really quite vocal, he soon found out. He enjoyed that in a partner. She had no shame in telling him *exactly* what felt good, and how good it felt.

  
  


"And are we ready for the main event?" He whispered, tongue slipping out to trace the shell of her ear. He twisted his fingers inside of her a final time, propping himself up over her as she pulled his hips down with her ankles. "I'll take that as a yes..."

  
  


Positioning himself, Remus slipped easily inside. He closed his eyes against the pleasure, thrusting slowly. Tonks gripped his shoulders, meeting his rhythm and increasing it. She thrashed under him, bucking and moaning. Her enthusiasm was contagious, and Remus allowed himself to let go, pumping wildly into her. 

  
  


He supposed that her wild clawing and screaming meant she had climaxed. With that out of the way, he was able to concentrate on his own peak. Her muscles clenched at him, and her nails on his back were an aphrodisiac. He found his release with a loud growl, and collapsed on top of her.

  
  


They lay together, for a bit, panting and covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Remus felt thoroughly drained. But it was rather nice, he decided.

  
  


"Feel better?" Tonks asked, stretching lazily beneath him.

  
  


"Surprisingly enough, yes." Remus said, rolling off of her. "I think I may have needed that."

  
  


"Everybody needs to get laid." Tonks agreed, nodding against the pillows. 

  
  


"I believe I may like to do it again, sometime." He admitted, glancing up at her.

  
  


"Oh, but we agreed this was a once night stand." Tonks said, teasingly.

  
  


"Yes, well." Remus sighed. "You've made your point time and time again. Forgive me if I'm a bit of a slow learner."

  
  


"It's all right. I'm patient." Tonks said with a grin. "So...you want to make this official?"

  
  


"I don't think I'm *quite* ready for that." Remus said, seriously. 

  
  


"So you just want sex?" Tonks asked, incredulously.

  
  


"No." He shook his head, sighing. Wasn't she listening to him? "I'd like...whatever stage comes between mere friends and something actually official."

  
  


"So you just want to date, but you're not ready to have me dragging you home to mum?" Her voice held a bit of a smile now, and Remus nodded in relief.

  
  


"Yes. I think it will be rather a while before you bring me home to your mother."

  
  


"I think I can handle that." Tonks said, curling up to Remus. "It okay if I stay here tonight?"

  
  


"Er..." Remus frowned, not certain. Well, what was the harm, really? "I suppose so."

  
  


"Don't sound so thrilled." She mumbled, and Remus put an arm around her casually. He didn't reply, he just kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes. The evening had certainly *not* ended up where he had assumed it would.

  
  


But really, he wondered, was that all that bad?

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
  



End file.
